8 Grand Ma (CDSSB)
Entrance- 8 Grand Ma Title Screen 8 Grand Ma's title screen appears as a rendered variant, and 8 Grand Ma jumps off of it, Turning into his rendered variant. Neutral A- S I M P S E R N S ? ! The Simpsons carry 8 Grand Ma, Unlike 7 Grand Dad's "F L E E N S T O N E S ? !", You cannot pick where he is thrown. And, To add insult to injury, The Simpsons almost always hit the opponent directly. Except for Homer, Who always throws a Donut to heal 8 Grand Ma if he was injured during battle. Side A- 8 Grand Ma Bonanza 8 Grand Ma dashes through Springfield Zone, And comes back with a Donut, What he does with the donut next is up to you, He can either throw the Donut by pressing A again, Or eat the donut by pressing the Grab button. Down A- Prime Trials A timer appears on-screen, Timing each Attack 8 Grand Ma uses on the opponents, After successfully unleashing 8 attacks on the opponents, 8 Grand Ma's timer disappears, and the time it took is shown, And then 8 Grand Ma takes the Time and throws it at an opponent. Up A- Top Quality Rip = Something 8 Grand Ma traps the opponent in a sphere, Unleashing a flurry of attacks, Similarly to the 7 Grand Dad Undertale mod. After enough Bart Simpson Bones appear, 8 to be exact, 8 Grand Ma's turn ends, Ending the move. Neutral B- Skate Board Charge 8 Grand Ma charges forward on his skate board, He can go faster depending on how long the button is held in order to charge the move. Side B- Sonic's Nuclear Teeth 8 Grand Ma charges forward, Rapidly biting any opponent caught in his way. Up B- You will S I M P S E R N S ? ! 8 Grand Ma takes out a camera, But this time he isn't recording moves, He's recording projectiles! Any projectile recorded by the camera can be re-used by pressing B again, Causing 8 Grand Ma to use the projectile currently recorded on the opponent, and putting more space on the camera to record another projectile. Down B- Sonic 8 8 Grand Ma takes the form of a poorly edited Bart Simpson, And walks around randomly, Hitting any random opponent in his wake. Final Smash- Fist the Start Button! A giant fist appears, Randomly slamming downward, Hitting a random opponent with each time it comes down. Palutena's Guidance Pit: Whoa! It's Sonic! But he looks different... Is he still Sonic? Palutena: Nope! This is 8 Grand Ma, A bootleg of Sonic! Legend has it that he was originally a version of Bart Simpson! Pit: Neat! Do you think we could get his autograph, Lady Palutena? Palutena: Nope! Focus on fighting him, He has many powers either derived from his alternate version, 7 Grand Dad, or Bart Simpson, or even his own Bootleg! For starters, The Simpsons can carry him and throw him always directly at you, He can dash through Springfield Zone and come back with a donut, He can time his attacks, He can use a skateboard in a similar vein to Bart Simpson, He can bite with his green teeth, Record your projectile attacks, And more! 8 Grand Ma is basically the typical can of surprises, Stay away from him and memorize his attack tendencies, Then surprise attack him. Pit: Alright, But... We keep calling it a "him", 8 Grand Ma's name would suggest it's a "her"... Palutena: That's just the wonders of bootlegs! He is a male, Despite having that name. Pit: Got it. Thanks, Lady Palutena. Victory Theme Main Theme (HD Mix)- 8 Grand Ma Category:Crossover Dimension Super Smash Bros.